


Black and White

by Myka



Category: Bakuretsu Hunters | Sorcerer Hunters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short from Cool Mint's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

Every line of your body enthralls me. You who seem so innocent, so pure, sweet, for lack of a better word. You’re on the side of good.

I have lived for many years and never met a creature quite as you.

Out of those from Eden you’re the ‘nice’ one, the ‘loyal friend’, the embodiment of everything that’s meant to be good and pure.

But me?

I live on the other side of that. I am a lord of the dark. Forever and ever, never to die, never to age.

You where so young then, inexperienced in most aspects of life. You didn’t know who I was, you never even suspected it.

Making you mine was an easy task.

I still remember the taste of your body, your lips.

I made you care for me.

Just a game, only a game. Not love, never love, I am devoid of that feeling.

Revealing to you who I really was was a true delight. I remember the shock on your face, your tears, I can still taste them. How much I bathe myself in your pain. How much you proclaimed you hated me… I never expected you to care so much.

How many years has it been? How many centuries?

Now it’s me who cares. My dreams are haunted, plagued by you.

Chiffon… if you only knew…

Maybe it’s more than a mere infatuation. Maybe I really did fall…

But it’s too late. No going back.

Lord Charlotte has awakened, he’s calling me. I’m still a lord of the dark.

I know I will see you there. How will you react? Did your love for me died?

I know you’re still alone; it seems no other person has had my lasting impression. I’ve seen them try, but they can never seem to earn your heart.

Why was it me you chose?

You, your body… I hope I can have you again. But I don’t think we’ll have the time. The God of Destruction is coming, the world’s about to end.

Nobody else can have you but me.

My Chiffon… just for me.

You intoxicate me.


End file.
